Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) and single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) techniques are examples of frequency division multiplexing techniques that are widely used in current communication standards including, for example, long term evolution (LTE), Wi-Fi, and digital video broadcasting (DVB). One important factor that needs to be considered in the baseband receiver design of these systems is carrier frequency offset (FO). When FO is comparable to the subcarrier spacing in OFDM and SC-FDMA systems, ICI is introduced. The resulting ICI may cause significant performance loss. The losses are severe at high modulation coding schemes, and can lead to 100% packet error rate. Vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications can suffer from large frequency offsets comparable to the subcarrier spacing.
ICI compensation may be implemented in a baseband receiver of a user equipment (UE), such as, for example, a cell phone, in which computational complexity is of significant importance. Previous approaches require either large complex matrix inversion or multiple fast Fourier transform (FFT) operations, which impose a heavy burden on the receiver.